


Of Broken Hearts and Silence

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark has seen a steady stream of men break Darcy Lewis’ heart … Toni isn’t new to the feeling, she’s been through it all before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Broken Hearts and Silence

**Of Broken Hearts and Silence  
Summary: Toni Stark has seen a steady stream of men break Darcy Lewis’ heart … Toni isn't new to the feeling, she’s been through it all before **

She found the young, beautiful assistant curled up in the corner of the Avengers lounge area. She had covered herself with a blanket and crying her heart out – Bruce had found her crying and told JARVIS to alert Tony, Bruce never was one for comforting people – he’d grow too attached and he never wanted to be with someone anyway out of fear of hurting them.  
Another guy had broken her heart, that’s what Toni knew instantly when JARVIS alerted her that Bruce had found the young assistant crying. Bruce went off to the labs and left the two alone, Toni looking at Darcy with a broken heart – she felt sorry for the poor girl.

That’s right, Toni Stark had a heart. She’d been there, done that. She’d been in Darcy’s shoes so many times before and that was one of the reason’s Toni was kind of… the way she was. Wrapping an arm round the young assistant, she pulls her to the sofa and makes her some popcorn so they can watch movies together in an attempt to cheer Darcy up.

As Darcy starts to eat the popcorn, she asks why Toni is helping her as she’s curious to know. Toni answers Darcy’s question almost instantly

“Because you are a kickass assistant, Miss Lewis. You are amazing just the way you are and you don’t need any man to make you feel like crap, you can rise above it all, just like you always do. Just like you handle the ups and downs of living with the Avengers. You –“  
“I mean, Toni. Why now?” she asked softly, curiously.  
Toni looks at her and sighs softly, her eyes are filled with hurt and sadness.  
“Because I hate to see you sad. These boys don’t deserve a beautiful girl like you and you usually don’t take shit from anyone. You’re my best friend, Darcy. You’ll find love soon enough, someone who truly makes you happy, treats you way you DESERVE to be treated. Just… Just do me a favour and don’t fall head over heels in love with someone the first time you set your eyes on someone, okay?”

Toni gets up to make more popcorn.  
“Who broke your heart, Toni? Who did you fall in love with?” Darcy asks softly as she looks at the billionaire with sad eyes, tear stains down her face.  
It took the silence for Darcy to realise and her eyes widened.  
“Oh, Toni..” she whispered


End file.
